under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Crab
Crab(クラブ Kurabu) is a Metal Beast that appeared in Episode 2 of Getter Robo Go. Appearance As the name suggest, Crab has the appearance of a giant crab with a dark green thorax with egg white spots, a brown underbelly, and six tentacles replacing the legs. It has a small egg white-colored head with red colored eyes and is equipped with massive-sized claws. One of the claws contains numerous teeth with a turtle-like shell on top while the other one only has a few teeth on the upper-half of the claw, two eyes, and has white hair behind it. Biography After the defeat of Baron Yasha’s Metal Beast, Rosette steps in to defeat Getter Robo. Once Rosette arrives at the city within a giant submarine, she sends out her Metal Beast, Crab. The Metal Beast rises out from the ocean and starts rampaging through the city in order to get to Dr. Tachibana’s base. Unfortunately, Getter Robo was still being repaired from the previous battle, so Shinichi and Gai head off in their Battle Helicoptes to fend off against Crab. However, none of their attacks have any effect on Crab and the Metal Beast keeps heading forward. When the two do manage to slow Crab down for a bit, it shoots it’s Acid Cannon at Shinichi’s helicopter. Not being able to control his Battle One helicopter, Shinichi was about to get killed by Crab, but fortunately, Getter Robo gets repaired in time and Gou heads out to face the Metal Beast, however he cannot use Getter Robo’s right hand . After saving Shinichi from getting killed, Getter Robo wrestles with Crab. After being told to aim for Crab’s head, Getter Robo tries to attack the head but the Metal Beast keeps it retracted in its shell. Gou gets a hard time fighting against Crab’s Tentacles, Acid Cannon, and Massive Claws and only manages to hit the head once. After Yuji notices that the head comes out whenever Shinichi’s Battle Heli approaches it, he realizes that the rotating propellers are interfering with it’s frequency. Using this knowledge, Shinichi approaches Crab with his Battle One and Gou uses Sho’s advice to raise the hydraulic pressure on Getter Robo’s right arm to launch it like a missile at Crab’s head. However, as Shinichi comes closer to Crab, the Metal Beast hits the Battle One and Shinichi ends up crashing to the ground and perishes in the explosion. Shocked and angered, Gou raises the hydraulic pressure high enough and manages to launch Getter Robo’s right fist into Crab’s head, causing the Metal Beast to blow up. Powers/abilities Adapted Swimmer: Crab is able swim through the water with it’s tentacles. Tentacles: Crab is equipped with six octopus tentacles in place for it’s legs. Massive Claws: Crab is equipped with strong, massive toothed-claws. Armored Shell: Crab’s Shell can withstand normal attacks. Acid Cannon: When Crab pulls it’s head into it’s shell, the head opening closes up and can form a small cannon that can shoot pink acid that can dissolve metal. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Tentacle Kaiju